Beautiful Frame
Plot SVU clashes with the Suffolk County DA, who is prosecuting a recent rape victim for her boyfriend's murder whilst the apparent rapist is suspected of framing the rape victim by the SVU. Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen (credit only) Recurring Cast * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba * Aida Turturro as Judge Felicia Catano * Tony Campisi as Defense Attorney Steve Roth * Renee Elise Goldsberry as Defense Attorney Martha Marron Guest Cast * Jane Kaczmarek as D.A. Pam James * Yvonne Zima as Jesse Sturgis * Shamika Cotton as Carol McEwan * Todd Gearhart as David Elias Dickie * Craig "muMs" Grant as Eddie Baker * Robert Lupone as Gabriel Gorromini * Dan Debenport as Judge D. Aidala * Enver Gjokaj as Michael Provo * Jonathan C. Kaplan as Sergeant Richie Russo * Joseph Masi as Tommy Bandolce * Matthew Foster as Counselor Gunther * Aymee Garcia as Operator #1 * Antonio De Marco as Shep Morrissey * Bridget Megan Clark as Ally * Carson Grant as Larry Banks * Nicholas Damiano as Matthew Sturgis References *ATF *Belize Quotes :Pam James: Barba You attack the integrity of my office, you're in for the fight of your life. ---- :Michael Provo: Pam James You'd really sell me out, Pam? After everything I've done for you? You'd still be putting your tits on the table for traffic court judges if it wasn't for me! ---- :Barba: Jessie Sturgis after she's arraigned for murder We're in someone else's courthouse and it's not our case. She's their defendant. :Olivia: I know, but she's also our victim. ---- :Barba: Ms. James, what brings you to town? :Pam James: I was heading to the governor's fundraiser when I heard that your SVU minions arrested Mr. Provo in Islip. :Barba: Yeah, they said traffic was terrible coming back. ---- :Amaro: Carol McEwan about Michael Provo See, we know Provo's M.O. He was having a relationship with you while your husband was away. :Carol McEwan: You can't prove that. :Olivia: Carol, it's what he does. He takes advantage of women who are already in trouble. :Carol McEwan: I love my husband. :Nick: Did Provo threaten to tell Eddie about your affair? :Carol McEwan: I'm Eddie's whole world. If he finds out, he'll kill me, then he'll kill himself. :Olivia: And we don't want to have to tell him, but there's an innocent woman who's looking at 25 to life. :Carol McEwan: So you're gonna blackmail me into doing what's right? Who's taking advantage of who now? ---- :Olivia: Jessie, we had to withdraw charges. :Jessie Sturgis: What? But he raped me. He beat me. He left me bleeding in the street. :Olivia: Barba had to make a deal to get you out right away. That was... that was the priority. :Jessie Sturgis: And the rape never happened? :Olivia: Legally, no. Jessie, take Matthew home. You won. ---- :Amaro: Jessie Raped, put in jail, her kid taken away. I don't know how she held it together. :Olivia: She did it for her son. ---- Background information and Notes Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes